This invention has relation to an assembly for supporting a drawer beneath the seat of a fisherman's chair or at other locations where a drawer need be accessed quickly, conveniently and without concern for the drawer jamming or moving past a predetermined nominally closed or nominally open position.
Storage drawers movable between open positions and closed positions inside of some kind of a file case, cabinet, bureau, under a kitchen type cabinet or the like have been known for hundreds if not thousands of years. Complicated drawer slides have been highly developed in the file cabinet art to allow drawers to slide entirely out of their cabinets while still being supported with respect to the interior thereof. Primarily by the use of vertical flanges on the outside of drawers, means has been provided to assure that drawers do not move inwardly passed their nominal closed conditions.
Others have attempted to mount drawers underneath the bottom surfaces of pedestal boat seats, but the difficulty in accommodating various models and sizes of boat seats and the difficulty of effectively fastening drawer rails to the underside of boat seats precisely enough to allow uniform, constant and jam-free mounting of drawers to such rails has been difficult to say the least. It was to overcome these difficulties that the drawer assembly was developed.